


Roberta's letter

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: galavant femships [2]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Oh my god this letter didn't want to get written.  Back to plot and then I'll see if I can write more letters. anfabksjThis user doesn't consent to having her works posted onto an unoffical app
Relationships: princess isabella/roberta steingass, roberta/isabella
Series: galavant femships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649119
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February





	Roberta's letter

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this letter didn't want to get written. Back to plot and then I'll see if I can write more letters. anfabksj  
> This user doesn't consent to having her works posted onto an unoffical app

Dear Isabella,

I really enjoyed the ball last night and I’m glad you convinced me to go to that ball with you. I also enjoyed our dance together and what followed. I still can’t believe how forward I was last night but I do not regret our kiss. I suppose we should discuss what happened between us soo but for now I will cherish the memory of our kiss.

Sincerely yours,  
Roberta


End file.
